


Just hear me out (And then I'll convince you)

by RivaliCaos



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Post Blood Bonds, Pre-Supercat Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivaliCaos/pseuds/RivaliCaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat gets an invitation, however is unwilling to accept it. Kara is the one that convinces her to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just hear me out (And then I'll convince you)

**Author's Note:**

> So, ok, first work on ao3, and first one in Supergirl fandom... Big first... So what do I say? Hm... I'm not sure of what I'm doing really not a bit.  
> All grammar errors are mine. The spelling errors are from google translate and Word... And mine as well.  
> And if anyone could point the errors and be kind as to help me tag this cause I'm not even sure of what I did, I'll be very thankful.  
> I just had the first five lines on mind the rest came as it was... And got weird... You will see what I mean.  
> See you in the notes at the end.

“No... No no no.”

“Miss Grant.”

“No. Read my lips. _NO_ ” She said the last part in practically slow motion. “N-O, Kiera. No”

“Miss Grant, please, think it through.”

“I’m not accepting it. No. And if I hear that nauseating sound that she calls voice or see that awful haircut I’ll jump of that balcony without thinking twice.”

The younger woman in the room sighed tiredly before walking away from the door until she was standing by her boss’ side throwing a knowing glance to the computer that displayed the email that started it all before returning her attention to the Queen of all Media.

“Come on, Miss Grant. Just give the idea a minute of your time, ok?” Cat Grant is about to give some bitter remark about how much her time was worth when she felt the hands resting softly on her shoulders and the massage starting. She refrained herself from moaning at the calming sensations that got through her. “Ok, so you will probably not think about it, so hear me out…”

As Cat doesn’t give a sign she is listening Kara stops the massage, only to receive what would only qualify as an irritated snarl, making the younger woman chuckle before resuming the movement of her hands.

“So you will hear me? Good.” She said and then heard the irritated sigh her boss gives her before relaxing again. “It’s a wonderful opportunity, Miss Grant. And if you don’t accept it you will regret it later.” She hears an irritated incoherent mumble before repress another laugh. “Yes, yes. You don’t regret. It’s not something Cat Grant does, I know. But think about it. It’s the perfect opportunity to humiliate her. You would like that wouldn’t you?” Kara had to wait a bit to her words sink in Cat and then she hears the soft humming of agreement.

She thinks when things got that way? When was that she became capable of not only stopping Cat’s ability to talk coherent but also to actually reason with her without being things thrown at each other or yelling? Probably after the first massage.

“Then, not that awful idea right? And is a piece on you, so you could actually say to her editor that if it wasn’t good things only you would sue him and then you could make every bitter remark and she would have to suck it up and don’t say a thing.” Again she had to wait a few more seconds and then she heard the humming of agreement. Oh, she enjoyed this immensely.

She had Cat Grant, Queen of all Media, super influent and smart and independent and powerful and beautiful and se- Ok, stop there… She had Cat Grant at her hand, figuratively and literally, after the first massage and, despite being quite physically powerful, knowing she could do that to her boss with such 'human strenght' made her smile brightly and few powerful beyond the scale of Kryptonian. She felt almost as if she was truly a goddess with Cat at her hands like that.

“So, now that you have thought about it. Can I book the interview to the Daily Planet or I need to keep talking?”

“No. Shut up. Keep massaging. Do it later.” Second time Kara hold her laugh to Cat unusual behavior. But she got the message loud and clear. No moving away. At least she accepted the interview.

They stood like that for a few minutes, Cat appreciating the silence in her office with eyes closed so she could also appreciate the massage Kara was giving her that was beyond even the abilities of every massage therapist she had gone to try and make her relax. Apparently she didn’t need Asian masseuse but rather a young blonde shy and naïve girl from a small city in… Ohio? Kansas? That didn’t matter but the thought that she was the only one able to make her relax actually matter. Who actually understood?

And to think that all start like some sort of challenge or rather she thought it started there, the day Kara asked why she was giving her massage discount to her and the day the assistant said she actually had made a course in some place in the West Coast and was one really good masseuse, according to words of the teachers and a few friends alike.

After three days of Kara trying to convince her of taking a try she finally gave in when she was tired, doing after hours and nobody except the two of them was in the floor, and as she heard something like “You look stressed, maybe I could give you a massage” for the third time just that day she made a bitter answer and accepted it. She never wanted so badly to retreat to someone as she wanted to do with Kara that moment. The assistant’s hands ability were simply out of this world. Not that it could be Kryptonian out of this world because Kara wasn’t Supergirl, she knew that much after seeing both in the same room.

Suddenly, however, that small piece of paradise slipped away and she was about to glare under her shoulders’ to see why Kara had stopped when Weasel knocked on the door.

“Excuse me Miss Grant. Kara phone for you.” The hobbit in sweaters said and with a single glare of her boss quickly got away from the door as Kara nodded before turning to Cat with a knowing and apologetic looking.

“I’ll call the Daily Planet and inform they can send Miss Lane to make the interview. I’ll be sure to clear your schedule to a meeting in your favorite restaurant on a Saturday evening where Carter will be at his father so you don’t have to worry about him and about getting home a bit… Altered.” Still unable to throw an actual mean comment to Kara, Cat simple nodded and moved her hand as if she was saying ‘you’re dismissed’. The younger woman was only a feet away from the door when Cat got a hold of her speaking abilities.

“Free your evening as well, Kiera. If I’m going to have to support that heinous personality and her arrogance you will too.” Knowing too well about her boss’ personality Kara was not sure if that was an event she that willing to attend.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I told you was kind of weird... Just a bit. Cause seriously I don't know where the whole massage thing came from... And it wasn't (whats the word?) ahn... code? well, it wasn't some kind of 'code' for any other thing, this is a complete inocent fanfic seriously.  
> And I'm feeling kind of insure about this... Well, already wrote so better go with it.  
> Oh, and before anyone starts to speculate: It might have continuation I even have a thought or two about what to do (*cof cof* Clark and Lois *cof cof* An Metropolis visit *cof cof* Party's thrown for superheros *cof cof* and other stuff) but that's most up to how good or awful you think this ended up to be. So give me your thoughts


End file.
